heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of the 2014 indie video game Five Nights at Freddy's and a manipulated villain in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is an animatronic male bear and the mascot at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where during the day, he, along with his robotic peers, are presented as child-friendly entertainers. However, during the night, when the game takes place, Freddy and his peers try to hunt down the security guard, the protagonist of the game. Involvement Five Nights at Freddy's The game follows a rookie security guard, [[Mike Schmidt], who recently gained a nightshift job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a Chuck E. Cheese-esque entertainment restaurant. Via a telephone call from the guard's predecessor, the player is informed that the animatronics "wander" from 12 AM to 6 AM and will forcefully (and fatally) stuff any human they see into a animatronic suit, as during the night they register the player not as human, but as a metal endoskeleton without a suit on. As this is "against the rules" of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, this is supposedly the intention of Freddy and his accomplices action towards the player in the game. In the earlier nights, Freddy is only seen when the player runs out of power, where he stares at them from the doorway in the dark while a boardwalk version of the song Toreador plays in the background. After 30 seconds have passed, Freddy will kill the player. However, if the player moves at all during this period, Freddy may attack earlier. This falls in line with a piece of advice the previous night watchman left for the player to play dead. When Freddy does move he can be seen staring at the camera menacingly, usually travelling through the kitchen which has a defective camera that displays only audio. His song will play when he is in the kitchen, letting you know that he is in there. Freddy does not seek out the player very often and will stay inactive until the 4th, 5th and possibly 3rd nights. His golden variant might also appear in the office on the 3rd night at some point. Also unlike the other animatronics, Freddy will never be seen by the door lights. Instead, he will sneak into the room and attack the player. To prevent this the player must close the door before he moves from the camera next to the room. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Freddy returns in the second installment as one of the old, decommissioned enemy animatronics. While he is still the titular major villain and the leader of the original animatronics, the role of main antagonist presumably goes to The Puppet, and most of the major focus is on him. It is explained that Freddy has gone through an attempted retrofit, but was left unfinished after the management made a decision to build Toy Freddy. His overall appearance is unchanged but small differences are visible, mainly the buttons added to his chest, and the more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. However, the damage done to his arms is similar to Foxy's, revealing parts of his endoskeleton. His hat is removable and his body segment is smaller. He also has an upper set of teeth, his head is slightly blockier, his freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner and his upper lips have a deeper gap in the center. The eyes also seem deeper in the mask. Freddy begins with the older animatronics in the Parts/Service Room. Freddy will then travel in the Main Hall and then head towards the Party Room 3 to stare at the camera. He'll then go to the Office's dark hallway and will go into the Office for the player to put on the mask. If this is failed, Freddy will proceed to kill them. In between nights, the player experiences increasingly disturbing visions through Freddy's point of view. Freddy is in the Party Room of the original game, standing in his usual place onstage with Bonnie and Chica. The Puppet also appears in the final vision and Golden Freddy in the penultimate vision. The player can move Freddy's head from side to side during these visions. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 In the cutscene after Night 1, Freddy is playable, and the Killer dismantles him and later his friends. After Night 5, the final cutscene is shown in which Freddy and the other spirits, now children again, corner their murderer until he enters Springtrap, unwittingly destroying himself. Seemingly satisfied, all spirits leave. After Night 6, the horror attraction burns down, presumably destroying Springtrap and releasing the souls of Freddy and the others (as children) for good, thus ending the horrors at Freddy's once and for all. Killed By *Purple Guy (Alive) *Himself (Spirit) People Killed *Phone Guy *Purple Guy (Caused) Allies *Foxy *Chica *Bonnie *Balloon Boy *Golden Freddy *Toy Freddy *Toy Chica *Toy Bonnie *Mangle *The Puppet Enemies *Mike Schmidt *Jeremy Fitzgerald *Springtrap *Purple Guy Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Spirit) Category:Male Category:Creatures Category:Created Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Mascots Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Killers Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Villains Category:Redeemed